


at home

by forbala



Series: Teacher Galo [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Cock Warming, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photography, Somnophilia, Teacher AU, Teacher Galo Thymos, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Lio can't get enough of his teacher.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	at home

**Author's Note:**

> This au has destroyed my brain. I can think of nothing else. I'm consumed.
> 
> Please heed the warnings! This is bad wrong! Please be aware: I took some elements from the Golden State Killer methodology so if that’s triggering or upsetting please don’t read this.

Lio is patient. He is smart. He has a plan.

Fucking Mr. Thymos at school is wonderful, and Lio loves having a (not quite) willing slut around, but the teacher has gotten used to the violations there. He expects it, and that somewhat annoys Lio. He misses the thrill of surprising Mr. Thymos, misses the fear in his eyes. And so he waits in the bushes on the side of Mr. Thymos’ house until everything is quiet. It’s after midnight when he makes his move, going to the sliding door in the backyard and jimmying the shitty lock until it opens.

He closes the door quietly behind him and creeps through the house, making no noise at all. He stops in the kitchen to retrieve some props, then finds Mr. Thymos’ bedroom immediately— it’s easy, since he’s been watching the house for weeks. Inside the bedroom, Mr. Thymos sleeps on the big bed, starfished and taking up all the space he has. He looks peaceful, and he’s snoring softly.

Lio pulls off his backpack and opens the zipper slowly, one tooth at a time, oh so quietly. He pulls out a length of hemp rope and gently climbs onto the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping body. Carefully, he takes one arm and loops the rope around it just above the wrist, tying it to the corner of the headboard. He repeats this with the other hand.

With Mr. Thymos secured, Lio slips down and starts working on his pants. He pushes Mr. Thymos’ splayed legs together, grips at the waistband of his sweatpants, and pulls them down, inch by inch.

Mr. Thymos isn’t wearing underwear, so his fat cock is revealed right away, resting against his thick, muscular thigh. Lio’s heart rate picks up at the sight. This is real, this is happening, and it’s so ridiculously thrilling.

He pushes Mr. Thymos’ legs apart again, grabs the lube from his backpack, and starts gently fingering his teacher. Lio does it quickly and efficiently. He wants to open the man up and start fucking him already. It’s not long before he’s up to three fingers, Mr. Thymos’ body now accustomed to taking cocks often, almost daily, so his body opens easily. Mr. Thymos is letting out harsh little breaths but he doesn’t wake up.

Finally, he’s ready. Lio slicks his cock and pushes in, slowly. Mr. Thymos groans softly but neither fights it nor wakes up. Lio can’t help but grin to himself; his teacher’s body takes him in so perfectly. He pushes all the way in and waits. When Mr. Thymos stays sleeping, Lio starts to fuck him, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, almost gently. As Lio fucks him, Mr. Thymos lets out soft groans and sighs, clenching down occasionally as if he’s actually aware of what’s happening and wants to make Lio feel good.

Lio takes care not to hurt him, for two reasons: first, he wants to see how long Mr. Thymos will sleep through this, and second, hurting him is so much more enjoyable when he’s awake to be afraid and cry over it. So Lio uses him like a fleshlight and nothing more— for now.

Lio’s close to coming before Mr. Thymos finally wakes up. He’s groggy and confused, twisting his hips to get away from the unknown stimulation.

“Wh… wha’s happ’nin?” he slurs, half asleep.

Lio leans over him and whispers in his ear. “Hello, Mr. Thymos.”

He goes rigid and lets out an involuntary whimper as soon as Lio speaks. Lio almost, _almost_ laughs, pulling back to look down: there it is, the fear in his eyes. Lio’s cock twitches as a thrill runs through him. _That’s_ what he’s been craving. Lio pulls out almost all the way and thrusts back in, hard this time, and Mr. Thymos grunts and whines.

“Have you missed me?” Lio asks.

“Lio, why are you here?” he asks, voice cracking. “H-How did you get in?”

Lio does laugh now and fucks him harder. Mr. Thymos starts crying and begging him to stop. “Please, Lio, don’t do this. Just… just go home, Lio, please,” he cries.

Lio ignores him.

“Stop, stop it!” He’s sobbing now and Lio loves that, but his begging is annoying. So Lio stops and Mr. Thymos sighs in relief.

But Lio doesn’t pull out. He stays fully seated in his teacher’s hot ass, waiting. He takes hold of Mr. Thymos’ half-hard cock and starts to pump it, dry and too fast. Mr. Thymos whines and bucks his hips.

“Lio… ah, sto-stop. Please— MM! Please, stop!” he moans.

Lio continues to jerk him. He slaps Mr. Thymos’ thigh, digs his nails in, draws blood. He pushes up the man’s shirt and rakes his nails down his chest and abs, all while jerking him off. Mr. Thymos is whimpering and Lio can tell he’s close. He stops and Mr. Thymos whimpers.

Lio reaches for his backpack and pulls out his phone, opening Instagram and scrolling through. His cock is still warmly housed in Mr. Thymos’ hole while the man cries softly. Sitting still is impossible, but Lio manages. After a few minutes, he puts the phone down and starts jerking Mr. Thymos again. 

And again, he pulls away when Mr. Thymos is a moment away from coming.

“Lio, wh-what are you doing?” Mr. Thymos asks breathlessly. It’s a stupid question.

“I’m running an experiment,” he answers casually. He grabs his phone again and pretends to look at it, but he starts jerking Mr. Thymos again, slowly, making the man keen at the sensation.

When Lio’s hand speeds up, Mr. Thymos clenches down on Lio’s cock inside him and it feels so deliciously good that Lio gasps. He drops his phone in favor of watching Mr. Thymos writhe with pleasure.

When his teacher is getting close, Lio pulls away again and Mr. Thymos cries at the loss. He’s strung out and desperate now. “Do you want something, Mr. Thymos?” he asks, saccharine.

“N-No…” he mumbles. He shifts again, in some stupid attempt to get away.

Lio slaps him across the face. “Don’t run away from me, Mr. Thymos.” His voice is hard and cold.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” he whimpers immediately. He’s well trained. Lio smiles.

“I’ll ask again: Do you want something?”

Mr. Thymos nods. The tears on his face shine in the moonlight coming in through the window. “I want to come, please, sir.”

“Then what do you need to do?”

“I need to make you come first, Lio.”

“Good boy,” he croons. “So what are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to be a good hole,” he chokes out. Lio’s cock twitches and he can’t help but start fucking again. Oh, it feels so good to finally have that friction once more.

“That’s right,” he says. He slams in hard and Mr. Thymos grunts. “Tell me what you want, Mr. Thymos.”

The teacher chokes on a sob. He gathers enough breath to say, “Please fuck me, Lio, fuck your hole.”

“What are you?”

“I’m j-just a hole,” he groans. Tears run down his face and Lio is close, so close. He takes Mr. Thymos’ cock in hand and squeezes until the man cries out in pain and jerks in his bonds.

Finally, Lio comes, buried deep in his teacher’s ass. He groans through it, Mr. Thymos’ hole clenching around him the way he knows Lio likes. When he’s finished, he pulls out and lets his cum drip out onto the sheets. He looks at the obscene drip and smiles.

“C-Can I come now, Lio?” Mr. Thymos asks weakly.

“I suppose so,” Lio offers. He scoops up some of his cum and uses it to jerk the man off. He’s so close already, it won’t take long.

But oh, does Lio love playing with him. He can’t help but pull on Mr. Thymos’ balls just as he’s creeping towards the edge. Mr. Thymos cries and begs, “Lio, please! Let me come, please, _please_!”

Finally, Lio lets him, and Mr. Thymos shoots over his own abs, some cum landing on his shirt. Mr. Thymos gasps and shakes through it, and then collapses heavily into the mattress.

“What do you say when I let you come?” he demands.

“Th-thank you, Lio,” Mr. Thymos breathes out.

Lio gets off the bed and Mr. Thymos probably thinks it’s over. Instead, he grabs his props from the kitchen: a pile of plates. He brings them over and watches the confusion in Mr. Thymos’ eyes. He sets the pile down on Mr. Thymos’ abs and says, “If I hear these plates rattle, I’ll cut you. I’ll be back later.”

“Lio— what, wait— what?” Lio turns and walks out, leaving the bedroom door open. He goes through the kitchen, looking around, moving things. He puts plates on the counter, moves spices around, puts things in the wrong cabinets. When Mr. Thymos puts it all back in order, he’ll remember Lio.

He does the same in the living room, pulling the couch out and turning it around. He tosses throw pillows to the floor, covers the TV in a blanket and turns it on, muting it, just letting the light filter through the cloth. He moves picture frames around, pulls art off the walls. As he rifles through the house, he pockets things: an old, beaten up harmonica, a small toy fire truck, a childhood photo. Mr. Thymos was a cute kid, bright with chubby cheeks and missing teeth.

He sits down on the backwards couch and plays on his phone, listening intently. He can hear soft crying down the hall and smiles. It’s such a beautiful sound.

After a few minutes, Lio hears something else: the plates rattle. Lio bolts off the couch and down the hall, into the bedroom. His eyes are dark and fiery, he fumes. Mr. Thymos cries harder, sobbing and shaking. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Lio. I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

Lio pulls the box cutter from his backpack and climbs on the bed. “Bad boys get punished, Mr. Thymos.” Lio’s voice is cold and hard. He gently moves the plates— he’ll need them later. He watches tears stream down Mr. Thymos’ cheeks, his chest heaves, and Lio cuts into him. He drags the blade across Mr. Thymos’ abdomen, line after line.

SLUT, it reads. Lio tosses the blade to the floor and smiles. He drags his finger feather-light over the cuts, trickling blood. Mr. Thymos gasps in pain and Lio presses in harder. His cries are so pretty, Lio just can’t get enough.

Lio takes pictures while Mr. Thymos’ sobbing quiets and calms. Eventually, he’s barely hiccuping, exhausted. Lio reaches for his ropes and unties him from the bed posts and Mr. Thymos looks grateful.

For a moment. Lio commands him to flip over and binds his arms behind his back. “Ass up,” he says, and Mr. Thymos obeys. Lio rears his hand back and brings it down, hard, on his ass.

“Ah!” he cries, jerking. Lio does it again on the other cheek.

“Do you think ten is enough of a punishment?” he asks, voice considering.

“Y-yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” he says, voice cracking.

“Count it out.” He hits Mr. Thymos again. “One.”

“One,” he whimpers.

Lio hits him again, and again, and each time Mr. Thymos whines and whimpers and counts. When he gets to seven, Galo is yelling and shaking.

“Keep going,” Lio orders, when he doesn’t count eight.

“Ei...ght,” he gasps into the sheets.

When Lio finishes, he rubs his hands over Mr. Thymos’ glowing red skin and hears the man hiss. “Your ass looks so pretty like this, Mr. Thymos, but I bet I can make it look even better.”

Mr. Thymos shivers in fear. Lio goes to his backpack once more and pulls out a small vibrator, tape, and a long, thin wooden dowel. He reaches under Mr. Thymos and tapes the vibe to his cock, turns it on low, listens to his pleasured moan. Then he rubs the wood over Mr. Thymos’ ass, sees him tense in anticipation. Being tense will only make it hurt more, of course, which is fine by Lio.

He pulls back and swings, smacking the cane down on Mr. Thymos. His teacher cries out in pain and Lio soaks it in like warm sunshine. The second hit gets a similar reaction, and the third. By the fourth, Mr. Thymos is grunting through clenched teeth. Lio turns up the vibe and hits him again at the same time, and his cry is pained and confused. He ruts his hips, seeking more. Lio reaches around and rubs the tip of his cock. “Do you like this, Mr. Thymos?”

“Hhh… n…” Lio’s not sure if he’s groaning or trying to say no, but it better be the former.

Lio squeezes his cock hard. “I said, do you like this?”

“Y-yes, Lio, yes, I like it,” he says breathily. He’s started to cry again, soft and quiet.

“Good little fucktoy,” Lio praises. He hits Mr. Thymos again.

By the time he’s finished, Mr. Thymos’ ass is covered in long red welts, lines criss-crossing over his skin. Fuck, it looks so good. Lio takes more pictures and moans, fists his cock, long since hard again.

He climbs off the bed and pulls his teacher by the hair. “Up, get up.” Mr. Thymos obeys, he’s so perfect, and stumbles as Lio pushes him into the living room. “Down on the floor, ass up.”

Even in the dim glow of the TV screen, Lio can still see the welts on his ass starting to bruise. He hums as he kneels behind his teacher and fucks into him. He can just barely feel the vibe as it rattles through Mr. Thymos’ body and it’s delicious. Lio grips his thighs and fucks him hard, hips slapping against his sore ass. Mr. Thymos groans, pleasure or pain or both radiating through him.

“What a good little whore you are, Mr. Thymos,” Lio tells him. He rakes his nails down the man’s back, leaving raised red lines behind. He leans forward to bite— his shoulder, down his back, hard bites leaving toothy marks. When he pulls away, he looks at the marks fondly. He hopes they’ll bruise too.

Lio grips Mr. Thymos’ ass cheeks and pulls them apart— Mr. Thymos whimpers in pain— and watches his cock disappear into that puffy, red hole. “You look so good like this. This is what you were made for, taking cock and making me feel good. You were made for me, Mr. Thymos.”

He pushes in one more time, hard, smacking, and shudders as he comes, rolling his hips. Lio groans as he pulls out, then dives in and starts licking at his hole, licking cum into his mouth. Mr. Thymos moans, long and loud. Lio spits the cum out on his ass and rubs it in; he whines this time.

Lio pushes on his back until Mr. Thymos is laying down flat. He goes to the bedroom and returns with the plates, puts them on his back. “You know the rules,” he warns. “And you’d better not come.” Lio returns to the bedroom and starts rifling. He takes a ring and a watch, drops them in his backpack with the other trinkets. He throws clothes from the closet onto the floor, leaves drawers open and messed up. He sees little bloody stains on the sheets and smiles.

When he returns to Mr. Thymos, the man is still, barely breathing. The plates haven’t moved an inch. Lio takes them off and says, “You’ve done so well, Mr. Thymos. You didn’t come, did you?”

“No, Lio,” he whispers.

“So obedient. You’d never come without permission, would you?” Lio pets his head, gentle, almost soothing. Lio kneels and yanks on his hair, voice turning hard. “Come here and put your mouth on me.”

Mr. Thymos gets up on his hands and knees and crawls over, sucks Lio’s cock head into his mouth and tongues over it, all around, pushing into the slit. Lio hums and pushes his head down until his nose is nestled in Lio’s pubes. Mr. Thymos’ throat flutters around him and he gags, struggling to breathe. Lio releases his hold and Mr. Thymos pulls back, breathing deeply through his nose, but he knows better than to pull off completely. Once he’s recovered, he starts bobbing his head, sucking, tonguing Lio’s cock. A few times more, Lio holds his head down until he chokes. That sound is delicious, watching him struggle for air is delicious.

When he comes for the third time, Lio pulls out and splatters over Mr. Thymos’ face without warning. The cum catches on his cheeks, his bottom lip, the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, how beautiful,” Lio sighs. He takes another photo. “Are you ready for your reward, Mr. Thymos?”

He nods. “Yes, sir.”

Lio turns up the vibrator to its highest setting and Mr. Thymos thrashes and wails. Lio pushes him down and sucks only the head of his cock into his mouth. He licks and suckles. Between that and the vibe, Mr. Thymos lasts mere seconds, shooting into Lio’s warm mouth. Lio lets him, stays there until he’s finished, then spits the load onto Mr. Thymos’ abs, right on the cuts. He hisses.

Lio unties Mr. Thymos, loving the raw red marks the ropes leave behind. The man lays weakly on his side on the carpet, completely spent.

“What are you, Mr. Thymos?” he asks.

“I’m just a hole,” he whispers, looking small. 

“That’s right.” Lio smiles, packs his backpack, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please kudos and comment if you're consumed like I am.


End file.
